1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multipurpose belts, and more particularly to a belt for applying lotion to the back, for attachment around the waist, and for temporarily storing small objects, and which is suitable for use at beaches and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to apply lotions, such as suntan cremes and protective lotions, when at beaches, swimming pools or engaging in sunbathing. It is difficult for an individual to apply such lotions to his back area. Another problem in such circumstances is the storage of keys, money, identification cards, and the like when a person is clad only in swim apparel.
An attempt has been made in the prior art to solve these problems individually. For example, containers for small personal items with means for attaching to the wrist or around the neck are known. Jonzon, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,490 shows a strap having handles and a sponge pad for scrubbing the back. Gillespie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,796 teach a similar strap having a pocket for soap. A lotion applicator is disclosed by Sage, U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,419. Other designs for back scrubbers appear in the following U.S. Pats.: No. 3,791,746 to Yerka; No. 3,674,374 to Jennings; and No. 3,024,486 to Naugle.
There is need for multipurpose device than can be worn around the waist to hold personal items, and which is removable to permit attachment of a pad to apply lotions, or the like, to hard-to-reach areas of the user's body.